Erreur no jutsu
by Chromiie
Summary: Ino voulait tester un nouveau jutsu,oui mais voilà un accident et c'est la catastrophe.


Disclaimer: Naruto et son univers sont la propriété de Kishimoto.

30 OTP challenge jour 14 : genderswapped.

Erreur no jutsu

Ino allait y arriver, elle en était sûre, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle travaillait sur ce nouveau jutsu. Ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas pu le faire car elle était en mission, mais depuis son retour à Konoha elle consacrait toutes ses journées à cela. Cette nouvelle technique consistait à manipuler deux esprits en même temps. Elle en avait eu l'idée en observant Kankuro lors d'un entraînement amical contre Shino. Elle avait remarqué avec quelle aisance il parvenait à manipuler plusieurs pantins à la fois, et c'était demandé si elle pourrait faire pareil mais avec deux esprits. Elle avait fait des recherches sur le sujet et maîtrisait parfaitement la théorie, à présent, c'était le moment de passer à la pratique. Il ne lui fallait plus que deux shinobis proches l'un de l'autre et le tour serait joué. Le ciel sembla exaucer ses prières lorsqu'elle vit Deidara et Temari, discuter tranquillement l'un en face de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient là pour l'examen chûnin du lendemain, ils avaient accompagné Kurotsuchi et Gaara, la tsuchikage et le kazekage.

« Parfait, ils sont à une bonne distance pour mon essai. Depuis ce buisson ils ne me verront pas. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se concentra, se répétant mentalement une dernière fois les gestes à accomplir et les mots à prononcer pour réaliser le justsu. Une fois certaine que tout était bon, elle commença les signes de mains...Seulement, elle n'entendit pas Lee lui crier de s'enfuir, et lui tomba dessus. Ceci est pour conséquence d'interrompre la technique, lorsqu' Ino poussée par Lee, se retrouva sur le sol, la force du choc créant un nuage de poussière. Il se dissipa et lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle ne put retenir un cri horrifié. Sa technique n'avait pas été sans effets puisque devant elle se trouvait un shinobi portant le bandeau de Suna et une kunoichi celui d' Iwa. Ceux-ci se dévisageaient, ils ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis, d'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers elle qui s'était relevée et qui n'osait plus bouger.

« -Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie yeah ?, demanda une voix féminine .

Deidara fit une moue de dégoût en entendant le son de sa voix. Par le passé certains l'avaient pris pour une fille, ils seraient heureux de le voir ainsi.

-Elle ...euh non il a raison ,si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût, enchaîna une voix masculine énervée.

Temari la fusillait du regard, Ino recula d'un pas, pas très rassurée devant l'ancienne kunoichi du pays du vent. Elle l'impressionnait déjà en femme et c'était pire en homme.

-Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu je vous le jure, mais Lee-kun m'est tombé dessus et m'a interrompu, se justifia-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put.

-Comment ça pas ce qui était prévu, tu veux dire que tu voulais vraiment lancer un jutsu sur nous yeah , la coupa scandalisé Deidara.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Les interrompit une autre voix.

\- Grande sœur ? Demandèrent Gaara et Kankuro

-Deidara ? Demandèrent à leur tour Kurotsuchi et Akatsuchi.

-Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé, reprit Naruto

-C'est à elle qu'il faut poser la question , Temari-chan et moi parlions tranquillement soudain nous avons vu un nuage de fumé ,et lorsqu'il a disparut nous étions comme ça hn, expliqua l'ancien garçon.

Ils détournèrent donc leur regard vers la kunoichi de Konoha afin d'avoir des explications. Sentir autant d' yeux sur elle la rendit nerveuse, en plus parmi les gens qui la fixaient se trouvaient trois chefs de pays, cela aurait déstabilisé n'importe qui.

-Je voulais tester un nouveau jutsu que j'ai inventé, et pour cela il me fallait deux personnes, ils étaient là , alors j'ai pensé qu'ils feraient de bons sujets de test, malheureusement, Lee-kun est du ciel, et est bien sûr tombé sur moi. Cela a stoppé le procédé, mais j'ignorais que cela aurait quand même des résultats, bien qu'ils ne soient pas ceux que j'attendais, se défendit-elle.

-C'est très grave ce que tu as fais, dans d'autres circonstances, cela pourrait créer des conflits entre nos pays, la sermonna Kurotsuchi.

-Kurotsuchi-sama a raison, mais nos pays sont alliés désormais, il ne te reste donc plus qu'à inverser le processus, ajouta Kankuro.

-Je voudrais bien , mais cela m'est impossible, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait cela, je ne peux donc pas tout remettre en ordre, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Génial ,et on fait quoi nous maintenant, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rester un homme toute ma vie, déclara Temari.

-Cela ne devrait pas durer, d'ici deux ou trois jours tout au plus il ne devrait plus être actif, promit-elle.

-J'espère pour toi sinon , je te jure que tu vas le regretter yeah, lui promit Deidara. »

Les deux shinobis transformés s'en allèrent d'un pas furieux, ils allaient devoir assister aux examens chunins dans un sexe qui n'était pas le leur , et supporter le regard étrange des gens qu'ils rencontraient. En plus, en secret, ils sortaient ensemble, et ils ne se voyaient pas embrasser l'autre comme ça...Ino Yamanaka allait passer un mauvais moment lorsqu'ils redeviendraient eux-même ! Cela leur avait appris une leçon , ne jamais parler dehors au pays du feu, leur ninja s'entraînaient sur vous.


End file.
